Akashi Kokumu
Akashi Kokumu (緋死黒夢アカシ・コクム literally "Scarlet Death, Black Dream") is a Quincy, turned Nosferatu, that managed to become a Bount. However, due to him originally being the antithesis to the aforementioned, one would assume becoming one was impossible. Yet, by some phenomenon, he gained an abnormal classification as a Psychic Vampire (心霊吸血鬼シンレイ・キューケツキ, Shinrei Kyūketsuki). With this classification, he became the first Quincy-Bount hybrid; to say that he is a Gemischt is an understatement. He is currently employed by Bermuda Kurosawa, and works alongside Kodokuna Okami. Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers and Abilities Initially, Bounts were a product of one of Ran'Tao's failed experiments. Though, over the years, the original way to create a Bount was lost. Now, making use of both an incantation and a live sacrifice, a new way to create the Bounts emerged. However, it was not a Bount that was created; it was a Nosferatu. A Nosferatu, in layman's terms, is an imperfect Bount. Imperfect, however, isn't an accurate term; the Nosferatu is separated into an orb (known as a Phylactery) and a shadow. The shadow possesses a Gigai, and from that point onward makes the slow transition into a Bount. However, until that time arrives, the Nosferatu cannot be killed without its Phylactery being completely destroyed. Akashi, having performed the Ritual of Rebith, underwent the steps to become a Nosferatu; he retrieved a Phylactery, recited the incantation, and committed suicide via drowning. In a matter of moment, Akashi emerged as a Nosferatu. However, unlike other Nosferatu, Akashi was originally a Quincy. Housing himself within a Gigai, made specifically for him, allowed for him to imprint both halves of his soul in an instant; he became a true Bount. Though, the term Bount no longer expresses what Akashi is. As one of the first Quincy and Bount hybrids, he is what many would call a ; he lives off the life force of others, and can freely manipulate it. However, unlike the current generation of Quincy, directly under the rule of Yhwach, Akashi doesn't have access to a Schrift. Instead, he can utilize the basic powers of a Quincy, all whilst being able to manipulate a Doll; something one would have originally thought impossible. * Soul Absorption: As a Nosferatu, Akashi has no need to consume Souls. Though, as an actual Bount, consuming souls allows for him to add onto his power. So, for the sake of strength, Akashi feeds on the souls of those he's defeated. This, due to his unique classification as a Psychic Vampire, is not limited to Human, Quincy, or Shinigami souls. In fact, because he has the ability to enslave reishi, Akashi can draw power from any soul comprised of it. Ironically enough, every soul is comprised of reishi. So, unlike old and new generation Bounts, Akashi has the ability to indiscriminately consume souls. ** Eternal Youth: Under Construction ** Immortality: Under Construction ** Empowerment: The more Akashi consumes souls, the stronger he gets. In this, he is the same as any other Bount. However, as mentioned before, he has the ability to indiscriminately consume souls; he can empower himself with a variety of strong souls. Though, among all of the souls that can consume, a Bount's soul strengthens him more than any other. Seeing as Bounts consume souls, and their own souls become empowered via those souls, consuming the soul of a Bount multiples his power rather than add onto it. So, following the idea of Quincy being the antithesis of Bounts, Akashi parades around killing and devouring the souls of Bounts. Combat Swordsmanship :General Swordsmanship: Under Construction Báishénquán :Báishénquán (白世拳バイシェンクァン Chinese for "White Spirit Fist"): Spell Craft Kidō :Shadow Conjuration: Under Construction Gintō Doll :Doll Attunement: Under Construction Spirit Weapon :Reishi Manipulation: Under Construction Quotes Trivia References